1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to file operations, and more particularly to an electronic device and a method for operating a presentation application file.
2. Description of Related Art
Presentation applications (e.g., MICROSOFT POWERPOINT) have been widely used in reports and lectures. These applications generate a presentation application file, which may be displayed onto a projection screen. Generally, a presenter needs to stand before the projection screen to conduct a presentation, making operation of the presentation application inconvenient.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device and a method for operating a presentation application file.